


The Perfect Moment

by ballpoint_panicwtf14



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hero/Vigilante, My OCs, Romance, This is my first published story, idk what to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint_panicwtf14/pseuds/ballpoint_panicwtf14
Summary: A vigilante, well that's what she calls herself. A coffee barista wanting to be a reporter. what could happen?I'm bad at summaries. (this is my first story here) If people actually like this I may add more to it.
Relationships: OC/OC





	The Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to what the hell am I doing with my life. This is my first story that I'm posting. This was originally my story for English because we're doing creative writing, so I hope you enjoy whoevers reading this weird story.

I jumped from roof to roof watching the streets, it was a calm night. The light from the lamp posts illuminated the streets, showing that not much was out tonight. It was silent except for the stray cats jumping about, the lone car driving with the sounds of tires on pavement. I like going and seeing the city at night, even if it’s to do a job. The city is peaceful at night, not many people to mess up your day.

My black suit kept me hidden from any wandering people. It had straps that held many items and weapons in place. A couple of small knives at my side, My boots had a dagger strapped to it. My hands were wrapped that very small brass knuckles. I was decked out in black, even my hair dyed black to help with keeping me well hidden. My face had cloth that covered my mouth just because I had to keep my identity a secret, cause that’s what ‘Heros’ do. 

Looking around was getting boring, and I was getting tired of nothing to do except sit around and watch buildings all night. Just when I was about to head home for the night I heard a shriek. 

“No please don’t! Please No!” I sprang into action, down in a small alleyway there was an overweight man who reeked of alcohol, was pulling on a woman's arm. The woman who had tears streaming down her face was trying to pull away from the man. I was still concealed from their view, hidden in the shadows analyzing the situation. I watched the scene for a moment then stepped away from my spot with my hand at my side next to the small knife.

I didn’t burst out of my place like a wild animal, that wasn’t my style. So i just said in a calm voice, “Hello there” The woman whipped their heads around and looked toward me with a surprised look. The man on the other hand only glared at me and pulled out pathetically small pocket knife and held it to the woman’s neck.

“You better just back away and let me and this pretty lady chat.” He growled out. “You might get hurt.” 

I let out a dark chuckle and stepped toward the pair, “Oh I don't think I’ll be hurt.” I grabbed the man’s wrist and twisted it back, he let gave a startled cry and dropped the pocket knife. The woman scuttled out of the man’s grasp and ran out of the alleyway. Before the man could do anything else I went the whole nine yards and hit his neck and he passed out cold.

“Ha, not even a thank you.” I bent down and zipped tied his wrist to the post in the alleyway, I scribbled out a note for the police who would eventually find the man. I let out a sigh and got up. A little small lifted on my mouth. I got a running start and scaled the drain-pipe up the side of the building to the roof. What I didn’t notice was the flutter and shine of a camera light.

“It was so cool! She just got in there and knocked him out!” Tate gushed to his friend. Tate worked at a coffee shop with a girl named Elizabeth, they met here and became unlikely friends. But that was not the point right now.

“You did not see her. You probably dreamed it while imagining her in one of your weird fantasies.” Elizabeth said while putting whipped cream on a coffee. Tate gave her an offended look. His black boxy glasses framed his freckled face.

“I did to see her! I even got a picture, and I don’t have fantasies!” Tate replied, pulling out a polaroid picture. When Elizabeth saw it she gave Tate a blank look. Her blue eyes showing how much she didn’t believe him.

“It’s blurred, so it could not be her. I only see a black blob on a muddy wall. And a polaroid? Come on. You can totally take amazing pictures with those!”The warm coffee shop atmosphere held about ten people, so it wasn’t a busy day for Tate and Elizabeth. Tate always talked about ‘The Night’. She was a vigilante, saving people and stopping corrupt individuals, the news talked about her nightly escapades. Tate was even worse, he was trying to be a small reporter for the local news, but it didn’t take off like he had hoped. So he got a job as a barista, serving coffee to many people, giving them their daily buzz.

“Alright so what the picture is blurred? I still saw her, and I’m gonna find a better way to prove it to you.” Tate said. He desperately wanted Elizabeth to believe him. He had wanted to see and write about ‘The Night’ for a long time, probably ever since she started coming up on the news. There were not many pictures of her on the internet so he doesn’t really have an idea of what she looks like.

“Fine, you do that while i’ll be a productive human being, but i’m coming over to your apartment to hang out and make sure you don’t just sit at your desk and not eat anything.” Elizabeth was like that, having a short temper but wanting to help Tate stay alive. She doesn’t beat around the bush with that kind of stuff.

“Thanks.” Tate said. He was grateful for having her around, she was a great friend and someone people really like to be around.

“Yeah, yeah whatever, just making sure you don’t die,” she replied. Tate gave a small chuckle at the joke.

When Elizabeth came over Tate was leaning over his desk at his computer researching. She held a bag with packages of white containers, the smell of chow mein filled the air. She never bothered knocking and just walked in, she knew where he kept his spare key. Tate didn’t look up just gave a grunt in response to her louding yelling, “I’m here!” making herself known to all of Tate’s neighbors, who probably hated him by now.  
“Get off your arse and come get some chinese!” she yelled again. He knew he had to get up before she came up here and pick him up. He remembered the last time she did that and shivered, she dropped him down the stairs.

Just when they were about to eat their weight in chinese they heard a loud crash on the roof. Tate and Elisabeth looked at each other in confusion. “What was that?” Elizabeth said. Tate just shrugged and went over to the window and looked out into the night sky.

They then heard yet another crash on the roof. “We should go check it out. Just in case it’s not like an animal on the roof” Tate said. He grabbed his flashlight and walked with Elizabeth to the roof.

When they got up to the roof they slowly and quietly opened the door. They heard shouting so they knew it was a person, but what were they doing on a roof at ten-o-clock at night. They saw a black figure fighting someone. The figure then kicked the other person’s legs out from under them. Tate saw the face of the dark figure and recognized it to be ‘The Night’. His eyes widened when he saw her clearly. She still had the guy on the ground, he probably was knocked out from the fall.

Tate didn’t know what to do, his hero was in front of his eyes. It was like his dream was coming true. Well fate was a fickle person, so Tate just had to have two left feet and tripped. Tate internally face palmed when he could feel the eyes of the vigilante on him.

“Haha, this isn’t what it looks like” Tate tried to cover up his mistake. Elizabeth just shook her head at him. ‘The Night’ was just staring at the pair with wide eyes. Then out of nowhere she started chuckling, then the small chuckles became boisterous laughter. 

“Wow,” she started out with with little laughs. “I’ve just had the worst day. First i was late for work, and I have this project due right? And this guy just steals my work and gets all the credit for it, then during lunch they got my order totally wrong and spilled someones drink on me. And then I had to deal with this guy” she pointed down at the unconscious male on the ground. “ Then you guys come up. It’s been the best” 

Tate and Elizabeth just looked at each other while she was on her rant, they didn’t know what to do. “Hey, i’m really sorry about all of this, we just heard noises coming from the roof and wanted to check out what was going on. Then we saw you and i’m a really big fan of you-”

“Wait, you’re a fan. Of me?” she questioned. Tate eagerly nodded. Elizabeth just knew he was going to start ranting as well, so she quickly put a stop to that.

She slapped a hand over his mouth and spoke for him, “Yes, yes he is a huge fan. Loves what you do and all of that. Let’s not open that can of worms.”  
“Well can’t say i’m not impressed. Not many people actually admire me, with the whole ‘Defying the law and a no good helper of society.’ I have to thank you for that” Tate was in awe, his hero was complimenting him! He would remember this moment, but as we all know moments don’t last long. She got up and dusted off her suit and was about to head out and leave but Tate didn’t want this to end.

“Wait!” she looked back at him in question. “What’s your name?” he asked the first question that came to his head.

She gave him a small smile and said, “Beth.” and was off into the night sky. He watched her leave but he knew in the back of his head it wouldn’t be the last time seeing her.

“What a nerd.” Eliabeth said out of nowhere. “Now wipe that stupid grin off your face and let’s go finish that chinese.” But Tate couldn’t stop smiling even if he tried.


End file.
